Hetalia OneShots
by Static-Alchemist-Keiru
Summary: A collection of Hetalia drabble. Contains random characters and pairings. Look inside for summaries of each one-shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Totally Worth It

**A/N: **My dear friend Draxlry gave me this idea. It was rather simple at first, only involving two characters, but it evolved and ended up being more elaborate than I had planned ; It's till pretty short, though, so I'm not all that upset.

**SUMMARY: **Arthur tells Alfred he's not allowed to go to a rave. Gilbert overhears and decided to sneak Alfred out.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally Worth It<br>**

_A Hetalia One-Shot_

Alfred slung his bag over his shoulder. It was filled to brim with glow sticks and shoved in the pockets were his favorite light gloves. He had heard that Ludwig was hosting a rave (well, more like being _forced_ to host a rave by his brother) so Alfred had decided to grace the party with his presence. He burst out of his room, checked his reflection in the hallway mirror, and slid down the banister right into Arthur.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked, one foot on the bottom step.

"To Ludwig's," Alfred answered curtly, trying to maneuver around the man. He had been hoping to avoid Arthur all together, but it was apparently there was going to be a rather annoying confrontation.

"Why?" Arthur crossed his arms and brought his foot down from the step. He cocked his head to the side and raised an untrimmed brow.

"To study," Alfred said bluntly. Again, he tried to dodge Arthur, to no avail.

"Why am I finding that hard to believe?"

"C'mon, dude! Lighten up!" Alfred pleaded. The look on Arthur's face was not one of approval and Alfred knew that he was going to tell him to go back up to his room and do his homework.

"Haha, I knew it. Another party, I take it? Back up to your room. Now." Arthur gestured for the boy to turn around and head back up the stairs. Alfred knew there was no way around it. If he disobeyed Arthur, he'd be grounded for weeks, and that definitely was not cool. Around turned Alfred and he slumped back up the steps in a huff. When he reached his room, he slammed his poster-clad door and then collapsed on his bed.

_Dude, this is not cool at all. I bet that rave is going to be completely awful without me there._ Alfred sulked and stared at the poster on his ceiling of Captain America. He reached over the side of his bed, grabbing a glow stick from his bag he had discarded. He cracked the glow stick and shook it until it was glowing a bright green. Since the sun had set and Alfred had forgotten to turn on his lights, the glow stick was the only source of light in the room, turning things nearby an odd, ghostly green. Alfred stared at it for a moment, and then reached down into his bag once again and grabbed a handful of glow sticks. He'd have his own rave. Yeah, that's what he'd do! Just as he was about to crack the glow sticks, his door flew open. Alfred jumped in surprise, causing him to drop his green glow stick on the floor. Yellow light spilled in from the hall, illuminating the figure in the doorway.

"So, I heard that commotion downstairs with Arthur," said the figure. The figure was obviously male with a thick German accent.

"Oh, hey Gilbert," Alfred muttered. "Finally leaving our house for once?"

"Yeah, I guess. Matthew fell asleep on me. I guess he would be tired after—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Alfred interrupted, childishly clapping his hands over his ears. He didn't wish to hear what his brother and his boyfriend did together. Still, even with his hands over his ears, he was able to hear Gilbert chuckling. After a moment, Alfred determined it was safe to remove his hands. Gilbert was now leaning in the doorway, his face just barely visible.

"Anyway, I didn't come in here to tell you about me and Matt. I heard you fighting with Arthur about going to West's rave, which I so awesomely suggested he host. I have to get back over there to help out and…you know, I could sneak you out," Gilbert said, his voice low to avoid anyone hearing. Alfred peered over at him skeptically. He didn't particularly like Gilbert, mainly because he was with his younger brother. Matthew was usually invisible and it was a bit creepy that Gilbert, of all people, was able to notice him. But…this was an offer he couldn't refuse. Alfred sat up and smiled.

"Alright, dude. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Dude! Arthur saw me! Arthur saw me!" Alfred said in a panic. He was currently sprawled in the backseat of Gilbert's car, having hastily dived inside to avoid Arthur's gaze out of the kitchen window. However, Alfred was almost one hundred percent positive the man had seen him before Gilbert tore out of the driveway.<p>

"No he didn't," Gilbert said with a laugh. "He would be running out of the house throwing scones at us if he did." This caused Alfred to laugh and be slightly reassured as he buckled himself.

"Dude, you have no idea how awesome you are for doing this," Alfred said. "Seriously, you are earning bro creds here."

"I already know I'm awesome," Gilbert replied. "And I'm glad I'm finally earning a bit of respect from you. An awesome person like me doesn't deserve to be hated by his boyfriend's brother." Silence settled in the car and after a few moments, Gilbert began to flip through the radio stations, which filled the void of silence. Alfred lounged in the backseat, feeling a bit uncomfortable and awkward but chose to ignore it. He was going to the rave and he was going to save it from destruction just like the hero he undeniably was. Although it might look a bit weird that he was walking into said rave with his brother's boyfriend…

Alfred shook off the thought as Gilbert's car rolled into the driveway of his house. There was just enough room for his car to fit even though the driveway and the sides of the road were jammed with cars. The music blaring from the house was loud enough to shake the ground as the two boys stepped out of the car and onto the pavement.

"This is going to be _awesome_," Alfred said excitedly, his voice raising a few octaves as he said the last word. He reached over his shoulder and into his pack to grab his light gloves. "Dude, you want any?" Alfred asked Gilbert as he pulled a few glow sticks out as well. "I basically have a life-time supply back at my house."

"No, that's alright," Gilbert said, waving him off. "I think I have a supply big enough to last two lifetimes." Gilbert threw a smirk over his shoulder and it registered in Al's mind that Gilbert had always been a party type of guy- more than himself, believe it or not- so it was no surprise he claimed to have so many glow sticks. The blonde shrugged and pulled on his gloves as they approached the front door. As Gilbert open it, it hit a couple that was kissing by the wall. They tossed a glare over at the silver haired teen and he just chuckled before merging in with the crowd. Alfred blinked in disbelief as he fully registered just how many people were crammed into the building. It was obvious that Ludwig's friend Feliciano had helped in supplying guests, which I'm sure Ludwig, being the uptight and obedient type, was just _thrilled_ about. Al hit the button on each of his gloves, causing them to light up. He joined a circle of dancers whose dancing was 'epic', as Alfred had thought to himself as he watched. A boy who he recognized from a few other parties that Al attended grabbed him and threw him into the circle. Alfred just laughed and busted out his best moves before grabbing another kid and throwing him in to take his place. Yeah. This was totally worth most likely getting grounded for a year by Alfred's annoying older brother. Yeah. Totally worth it.

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you drunk?" Alfred pinched his nostrils shut. The smell of alcohol was simply dripping off of Gilbert as he collapsed on the couch next to the blonde. "You smell awful."<p>

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't had your fair share of drinks," Gilbert drawled. Yup, he was drunk.

"Of course I have, but, you know, I can't be a hero if I'm not sober," Alfred replied as he messed with his gloves. "Aren't you supposed to drive me home, too?"

"Eh, get someone else to do it," the drunk slurred, waving his hand to dismiss what Alfred had said. "I'm going to bed." With that, Gilbert slumped over and fell asleep on Alfred's shoulder.

"Some boyfriend you've got here, Matthew," Alfred muttered as he pushed the teen off of his shoulder. "I think he basically just lost all of his bro creds." Alfred stood and glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was near one am and the house as beginning to slowly empty. Drunks begged sober people to drive them home while sober people tried to dash out of the house as quickly as possible to avoid being forced to drive home a person who could possibly puke all over their seats. It was apparent that a four hour party was long enough for Ludwig and he was now prying apart couples who really needed to get a room and sending them away. Feliciano was fluttering about the house picking up empty chip bags and beer bottles while also kicking a few passed out kids and telling them they needed to wake up and go home, even though it was obvious they didn't hear him in their state of unconsciousness. As Feli skipped past Alfred with his arms full of a stash of empty liquor bottles he had found in the bathroom, Alfred tapped him on the shoulder. The boy swung around, a rather bright smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Alfred! You know, you should probably be getting home. It's pretty late!"

"Yeah, that's my problem. My ride is kind of drunk and passed out." Alfred jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the silver haired teen that was sleeping like a log on the couch.

"Well, he was one of the people that helped make this," Feli said, nodding downwards at the large collection of drained liquor bottles in his arms. "I'm not all that surprised!" Feliciano chuckled, well, more like giggled, as he adjusted the bottles so they wouldn't slip. "I'm sure Luddy would love to give you a ride, though! Here, I'll ask him!" The boy sprinted towards the kitchen, calling in a high voice for the host of the party. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the sound of Feli saying "woops!" with a tiny giggle afterwards. There was a deep sigh, probably from Ludwig, and then the blue-eyed host peered around the kitchen doorway at Alfred.

"Did Gilbert actually pass out?" Ludwig asked. Alfred nodded and stepped to the side to display Gilbert. Ludwig put his hand to his face and let out yet another sigh. "Alright, I'll give you a ride. Just let me clean up this mess first…" Ludwig returned to the kitchen where he swept up the mess that Feli had made. All the while, Alfred wandered upstairs where he found a couple hiding in the closet practically sucking each others tongues out of their mouths. Alfred just laughed and shut the door, leaving them for Ludwig to find later. He then wandered into the master bathroom where alcohol filled the bathtub and bags that had held some sort of drug were piled in the trash. Alfred almost lifted the toilet seat, but the smell coming from it was not appealing in the slightest, so he simply walked out and continued to wander until he heard Ludwig calling for him. The blonde hopped down the stairs holding an unopened beer bottle he had found in a guest bedroom. Now that the party was over, being sober wasn't too important so a beer wouldn't be a problem. As he cracked the top and followed Ludwig and Feliciano out of the house, he cast a glance over his shoulder at Gilbert who had managed to roll off the couch and onto the floor. Well, he wasn't Al's problem. He'd be Matt's in the morning when he came to pick up Gilbert for their date. That caused Alfred to emit a chuckle that was a tad bit evil and took a swig of his drink.

* * *

><p>Alfred was currently standing on the porch of his house. Ludwig and Feli had long since drove away to return to the house to clean. As for Al, he was trying to convince himself that his older brother <em>wasn't<em> going to kill him when he walked inside. Ever since their parents died, Arthur had become the guardian of both Alfred and Matthew. That was both a good and a bad thing, good because he could still bug the crap out of his brother, and bad because Arthur could ground him because he had the most authority. Right now, Arthur being the guardian was a _really, really_ bad thing.

_Just be a hero, Alfred_, he thought to himself. _Just use your ninja skills and run up the stairs to your room. Hey, maybe the little douche-pickle had already gone to bed and didn't notice you left._ Alfred took a deep breath and hoisted the strap of his bag up on his shoulder. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The entryway was completely dark and as the teen peeked inside, he saw no one. He crept inside and shut the door as quietly as humanly possible. He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed out into the dangerous zone- the hall. This was where all of the rooms besides Matt's, Al's, and a bathroom were located. But since it was the only way to the stairs, he had no choice. He'd just have to be super heroic to make it to the stairs without making a sound.

Alfred looked both ways and bolted down the hall while trying not to let his feet hit the floor too hard. He was also trying rather hard not to let his bulging back swing and hit the wall or one of the expensive vases. Yeah, that wouldn't be good. As he reached the end of the hall, he grabbed onto the banister and swung himself around onto the first step. It was there that he tripped over Matt's stupid pet, Kumajiro. With a suppressed yelp, Alfred went flying up and smacked his face on one of the steps.

_That was completely un-heroic!_, Alfred thought angrily as he grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself to his feet. His nose throbbed and it was most likely bleeding, but all Al cared about was sprinting to his room and diving under the covers in case Arthur had been awoken by the crash.

"You stupid animal!" Alfred hissed at Kuma who was completely unfazed. He just stretched and fell back asleep. Childishly, Al stuck his tongue out and then, without wasting another second, ran up the stairs, pulled off all of his clothes until he was just in his Superman boxers, and then crawled under the covers. He grabbed a few tissues from the Kleenex box on his bed stand and held them to his nose, which he was pretty positive was bleeding profusely.

He waited with strained ears to hear if Arthur would come bounding up the staircase and into his room, but no such thing happened. Although, he was practically scared senseless by the sound of Matthew sneezing in his room next door. Somehow, Alfred managed to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>At around noon, Alfred woke up with a slight hangover and blood on his hands. With a sigh, the blonde sat up to go to the bathroom to wash up. As he stood and approached his door, he noticed a yellow Post-It stuck to white wood.<p>

"Alfie," it began. Alfred cringed at the nickname. It was quite obvious now who it was from.

"You are grounded. From everything. I've already taken your phone (which you forgot here, which is also another rule you broke), your laptop, your Xbox, your PS3, all other electronics, and all of your comic books. Oh, and good morning. –Arthur"

Alfred stared at the note for a few seconds, a little slow due to being sleepy, but when it registered, Alfred ripped the note in half and threw it in his trash bin. He then walked over to his window, pulled the black-out shades, and collapsed on his bed with his light gloves and glow sticks.

Even though he was grounded, that rave was still worth it.

Yeah, totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tend to think of Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter (even though he wasn't included here) as brothers and I've found that it's actually kind of weird for me to think that. People usually make them all friends or pairs or have Arthur be the father.

Oh, and I also pair Matthew and Gilbert if they ever end up in a story together.

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Making Pancakes

**A/N: **I have a few PruCan one-shots lying around on my desktop. I'll try to space them out so there aren't five PruCan stories in a row, but all of them are pretty short so there might be two in a row at some point.

**SUMMARY: **Gilbert tells Matthew to make him pancakes

(Have you noticed that my summaries suck yet?)

* * *

><p><strong>Making Pancakes<strong>

_A PruCan one-shot_

It had been a long, hard day filled with lying around, watching stupid movies, and being awesome. Gilbert was exhausted and hungry, having been too busy being awesome to make himself any food. He popped his head over the back of the couch, looking to see if Matthew was in the kitchen making dinner. Surprisingly, he wasn't.

"Birdie!" Gilbert called. He rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a loud thump. "Birdie, I'm hungry!" When there wasn't an answer, Gilbert hauled himself to his feet and began to slump around the house looking for Matt. He called out, his voice ringing through the house without any reply. He finally resorted to screaming Matthew's country name, to which there still was no answer. Gilbert finally just gave up and flopped back on the couch, his stomach growling persistently.

_I wonder where he is,_ he thought. He had searched everywhere and all he had found was Kumajiro and Gilbird surfing the internet. What they were looking at, Gilbert didn't know because Kumajiro instantly shut down the web browser the minute he stuck his head through the door.

"Gilbert? I'm home!" There was a banging from the entryway as the door slammed. Gilbert hopped up and raced to the front door. There stood Matthew, his arms wrapped around brown paper grocery bags with ingredients for pancakes sticking out of the top. "We ran out of pancake mix so I had to go get more. You're aware that this is the fourth box of pancake mix I've had to buy in the last week, right?"

"That's because someone of this amount of awesome needs to consume pancakes every day," Gilbert replied, taking one of the bags from Matthew and carrying it to the kitchen. "That is why I'm requesting that you make me pancakes for dinner."

"Fine, as long as you help me out," Matt sighed as he unloaded the bags. He set out his ingredients and turned on the oven. He didn't actually expect Gilbert to help him make the pancakes, but he enjoyed his company too much to tell him to get out of the kitchen.

As Matt predicted, Gilbert stood on the sidelines being his awesome self, watching as the pancakes were flipped and cooked to a perfect golden brown. The pancakes were buttered and stacked on a plate and Matthew turned to Gilbert, clasping his hands together.

"Alright, now all we need is the syrup. Where is it again…?" He turned to the refrigerator and began to rummage. Gilbert smiled an evil little smile and crept up behind him. He leaned close to his ear.

"It's in my pants." Matt froze and Gilbert pulled away, suppressing a chuckle. Matthew slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Come and get it, Mattie." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows and tried hard not to laugh at his lover's expression. But, the next thing he knew, a hot pancake was connecting with his face, covering his cheek with melted butter. Gilbert's eyes widened as he realized that Matt had thrown the pancake at him and was now coating the rest of the stack in the syrup he had managed to find in the fridge. Matthew turned around, a smile breaking across his face and a small, amused laugh slipping through his lips. With the plate of pancakes in hand, Matt walked past Gilbert and pecked his butter-covered cheek.

"Come on, let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Hetalia Halloween

(A/N): Here's a little short for Halloween!

**Rating: **K-T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland

**Summary: **Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur go trick-or-treating

(My summaries still suck!)

* * *

><p>"Aw yeah, dude. I look killer." Alfred posed in front of his mirror. "Now no one can say I'm <em>not<em> a hero. Well, at least for tonight." The teen turned to his friend Matt, showing off his Captain America costume. His friend poked at the padding in the chest of the costume that was supposed to resemble muscle and choked back a laugh. He thought his friend looked ridiculous.

"Come on, let's go. We have to meet Arthur at his house in twenty minutes." Matthew pulled Al away from the mirror and grabbed their pillow cases from the table in the hall. They prayed that those pillow cases would be filled with candy by the end of the night.

As they walked down the sidewalk, younger children scurried by and hopped up porch steps to ring doorbells. It was October 31st, Halloween. The sun was finally set, leaving only a slight orange glow in the sky. The youngest of the children were heading home to bed and it was now time for the older kids to ransack the neighborhood for any remaining candy. Being seventeen, Matthew and Alfred would most likely be considered too old to trick-or-treat by most. But of course, to Matt and Al, you were never too old for free candy. The two rounded the block, passing by a few kids who were babbling loudly.

"Yeah, that house on the corner is giving out full-sized candy bars! Look, I got a Snickers!" one of them cried.

"They give me a Twix!" another replied, pulling the treat from his plastic pumpkin.

"No way! Ugh, I can't believe I missed that house!" moaned yet another child.

"Dude…we have to hit that house," Alfred murmured. "Arthur can wait five extra minutes." Al grabbed his friend and began towing him down the sidewalk until they reached the large, three-story house on the corner of the block. There were quite a few kids lined up waiting to receive their candy and Matthew had to restrain his friend to keep him from running to the front of the line. As it inched forward, Alfred clutched his pillow case giddily. He loved it when houses actually understood what kids _really_ wanted on Halloween. Not apples or toothbrushes- they wanted full-sized candy bars. When they reached the front door, the two teens cried the traditional "Trick-or-Treat!" at the top of their lungs. But then they noticed who was at the door.

_Oh crap,_ Alfred thought. He instinctively hid behind Matthew who tossed a glare over his shoulder at Al that screamed, _you little traitor_.

"Alfred," the man growled. Matt held up his hands defensively and shook his head rapidly, sending his blonde hair into his face.

"N-no Carlos, you've got it all wrong—" Matthew sputter frantically at the tall Cuban man in the doorway. The man had always mistaken Matt for Alfred. Of course, Alfred used this to his advantage and had avoided being punched, shoved into the mud, and being rammed inside of lockers.

"Whatever, Jones. What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Carlos gestured to Matthew's lack of costume while he tucked his bowl of candy bars into the crook of his arm.

"Ah, um, about that. I'm not dressed up. I'm just walking around with my friend _Alfred_, who is actually dressed up and—" Matt attempted to sidestep and reveal his friend, but Al moved sideways with him and all that was shown was the ever-growing line of anxious kids.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Carlos said, annoyed. "But kids who aren't dressed up don't get candy. Now get off my porch." The Cuban slammed the door in Matt's face and he sighed before turning and slumping down the steps.

"Dang it, why did it have to be Carlos?" Alfred whined as a few kids dressed as vampires ran up the steps to ring the bell. "You should have just grabbed a couple candy bars and sprinted. That would have been awesome."

"Yeah, awesome because I'd be the one that would get shoved down the stairs on Monday," Matt growled. "Now let's get to Arthur's. We're ten minutes late." The two began trotting across the road to the next block. After crossing another road, they came to their friend's house. The front lights were off, signifying that there was no candy there and that no kids should even attempt to knock on the door. The teens walked up and slammed the brass door-knocker against the wood.

"There's no candy here!" called an angry voice that was thick with a British accent.

"Dude, it's us. Let us in." The door swung open immediately and in the entryway stood a younger boy dressed as a bunny.

"Arthur, Arthur! It's Matthew and Alfred!" the boy cried and scurried away. A moment later, he returned with a small plastic pumpkin and was towing a teenager behind him who hid around the corner, refusing to reveal himself except for his hand.

"C'mon, Artie," Alfred cackled. "Lemme see if you actually carried out your end of the deal." Matthew cocked an eyebrow at his friend, who just continued to laugh to himself. The younger boy yanked on his older brother's hand persistently.

"Peter, let go of me!" Arthur ordered. The boy still refused to let go.

"You promised Mum that you'd take me trick-or-treating!" Peter whined. He whacked his brother with his pumpkin and pouted.

"I am not going out in this," Arthur argued.

"Then you aren't getting your sixty bucks," Alfred proclaimed. His crossed his arms over his overly-padded chest while Matt continued to watch in bewilderment.

"…Fine," Arthur muttered, cursing under his breath. He then stepped around the corner, a look of embarrassment painted on his face. Alfred laughed himself to tears while Matt tried his best not to show his amusement at the pink monstrosity that was Arthur's pegasus costume.

"Oh my God, you actually did it! _Oh my God!_" Alfred was still bent over, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Now give me my money, you frog," Arthur spat.

"I can't give you anything until you actually go around town. That was the deal, remember?" Alfred dangled a handful of bills in front of Arthur who just stared at them in disgust.

"Let's just get this over with," Arthur grumbled. "Come on, Peter."

"Yaaay!" Peter cried in his shrill voice as his skipped out the door ahead of the boys. As the three teens followed, Arthur glanced at Matthew, an eyebrow raised.

"No costume this year?" he asked.

"Nope. I couldn't really find anything to suit me. Alfred tried to blackmail me into dressing as a sexy nurse but…" Matthew glared at his friend. "No amount of money can make me embarrass myself like that." Alfred let out a witch-like cackle as he grabbed little Peter and steered him up the walkway to a house with its light on. Arthur and Matthew followed and lent their voices in the obnoxiously loud trick-or-treat chant. The door swung open and a very cheerful older lady dropped a large handful of candy into each boy's bag or bucket. There was a loud chorus of thank-yous before the door shut and the party of boys continued on their way.

"Well, that was a good first stop," Matthew commented, glancing into his pillow case.

"I'm surprised you're even getting candy when you're not dressed up," Arthur commented. He glanced over at his friend before stopping, reaching behind him, and taking off the wings off of his costume. He grabbed Matthew and forced them onto his back.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" Matthew cried.

"Stay still, you're going to crumple them," Arthur said as he attached the wings. He then reached into the pocket of his pink jumpsuit and pulled out a tube of glitter. He dumped it on top of Matthew's head as he yelped and tried to run away. Alfred watched in amusement and Peter continued on down the sidewalk, searching for a new house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matthew huffed as he broke away from Arthur and stared down at his glittery clothes.

"You are now a fairy and I am no longer a pegasus- I am a unicorn. Is this still fitting into the deal, Alfred?" Al nodded and approached Matt.

"Glitter suits you," the teen commented with a smirk. Matthew pouted and stomped off down the sidewalk, his pillowcase over his shoulder.

"Dude, you are amazing," Alfred whispered to Arthur.

"Does that mean I get seventy dollars?" Arthur asked hopefully as he stuffed the empty glitter tube into his pocket.

"Nope!" Alfred took off down the sidewalk to catch up with Matt and Peter as they rang the doorbell of another house.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! I'm tired!" Peter whined. His little plastic pumpkin was filled with candy and it was far past the time when all of the kids his age had gone home. There were still a few lingering teens, but most of the porch lights had gone off. Arthur sighed, staring down into his brown paper sack that was half full. There was still a block and a half left to go and the majority of the lights along the sidewalk were still on. If they went back to his house to drop of Peter, the lights would be off by the time they came back, even if they sprinted.<p>

"It is late…" Matthew commented. Matt didn't care about the rest of the houses. He was sick of people from his school, including teachers, seeing his sparkly costume and snickering. Also, it seemed that people laughed more at Matthew's costume than by Arthur's insane unicorn outfit. He just wanted the night to be over with, even if his pillow case wasn't full yet.

As for Alfred, he completely ignored Peter's complaints and paraded down the sidewalk, his pillowcase swinging. He would get to these last houses even if it killed him. The other boys had no choice but to follow after the teen, their feet aching.

"Trick or treat!" Alfred sang. By now, he was the only one saying this. The others were tired and found it confusing that Alfred was still so enthusiastic. The group waited for the door to open, but nothing happened.

"I said, trick or treat!" Alfred repeated, banging on the door. Somewhere deep inside the house, there was disturbing laugh and the boys glanced at one another. Suddenly, from above, the laugh was loud and clear.

"Kesesese! TRICK!" Down came a shower of colorful water balloons that burst as they hit the sidewalk, sending water spraying onto the boys. Peter shrieked and it was evident that he was near tears. Anger rose in Arthur's face while Alfred stared down at his soaked costume. As for Matthew, he had managed to dodge the onslaught of water balloons because he had taken off in fright when he had heard the laugh from above. He had always been jumpy on Halloween.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?" Alfred yelped. He looked upwards to see a silver-haired boy hanging out of the second-story window. "Look what you did to my costume!" The boy was too busy doubling over in laughter to notice Alfred complaints.

"You bloody—" Arthur said, restraining himself due to Peter's young ears. "You made my brother cry!" Peter was, in fact, sitting on the ground bawling as he squeezed water out of his rabbit ears. His pumpkin was tipped over on the ground and Matthew was kneeling on the ground collecting the spilled candy and putting it back in the bucket.

"That wasn't nice of Gilbert at all, was it?" Matthew whispered to Peter who simply sniffled in reply. There was a loud bang and Matthew jumped, causing some of the candy in his hands to go flying. He glanced of his shoulder to see a bag of candy lying on the pavement in front of Alfred.

"And there's your treat," Gilbert cackled. "We had an extra bag and you were the last trick-or-treaters for the night. Happy Halloween!" The window then slammed shut and the curtains were drawn. The boys stared down at the bag of candy, eyes wide. Alfred reached down and picked it up like it was a fragile piece of glass that was worth millions.

"We hit the jackpot, dudes," Alfred said. He dropped the bag into his pillowcase and took off. "C'mon, let's get back to Arthur's so we can get our shares!" Arthur, Peter, and Matthew glanced at each other once before jumping up and running after their friend without another word.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of fighting over who got what amount of candy, the goods were evenly distributed and everyone was happy. Arthur got his sixty dollars and happily dumped his costume in the garbage, Alfred was proclaimed the hero of the night for forcing the other boys to continue on to Gilbert's house, Peter got his candy, and Matthew finally got to rip off his wings and brush off as much glitter as he could. Each pillowcase was now near-full and all were satisfied. But there was still one act that was yet to be performed.<p>

"Alfred…I'm not so sure about this…" Matthew whispered uncertainly. In his hands he had six eggs and in front of him was Carlos's house.

"Dude, he didn't give us any candy. That is not in the Halloween spirit. He deserves every egg he has to scrub off of his siding."

"You only say that because—"

"Yeah, I know, but I'd do it even if he didn't mistake you for me." Alfred cocked back one of his hands and sent an egg flying. It hit Carlos's house and cracked open and was quickly followed by another egg and then another and another. Soon, all of Al's eggs were gone and he was now reaching into his backpack for a roll of toilet paper. "Matt, if you're not going to throw the eggs, at least fork the lawn or something." The teen threw the toilet paper into the nearest tree and continued to do so until it was completely unraveled and the branches were covered in the white tissue. Matthew continued to stand on the sidewalk, though, frozen with the eggs in his hands. Al sighed and approached his friend before grabbing one of the eggs and chucking it. It hit the window with a crack and the yellow yolk dripped down the glass.

"Al, this isn't cool," Matt choked out. "We could get arrested."

"I know, but as I said before, Carlos deserves it. Now I'm going to fork the lawn. Just throw another egg or two and you can book it if you want to." Alfred took a bunch of forks from the pocket of Matthew's pack and began to stick them in various places on the Cuban's lawn. Matt still stood on the sidewalk. Slowly, he brought his arm back and chucked one of the eggs. It fell short and hit the concrete porch. Matthew gulped and he took another egg and threw it. It hit the door dead-on. He threw another egg and it fell short again, landing in the grass. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from within the house. Matt dropped his eggs, grabbed his candy and his bag, and ran away, leaving Alfred to his fate.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Matthew found Alfred slumped in his seat in the back of their first period History class. He did not look pleased in the slightest.<p>

"Um, Al…you look really—" Matt began.

"Pissed? Yeah, I am. You ditched me, bro!" Alfred cried.

"You told me I could run after I threw a few eggs, so I did!" Matthew replied angrily. He plopped down in his seat next to Al and crossed his arms.

"Well I thought you'd at least back me up." The teen pouted and slumped even lower in his seat. Matt sighed and reached into his bag.

"Well, did you get caught?"

"No. Carlos ran outside but I basically took off when I saw you running away. But still, my mom was pissed when she found all of the eggs and toilet paper missing."

"I'm sorry," Matt said. He pulled a handful of candy out of his bag and handed it to Alfred. "But you're still the hero of Halloween." Al's face lit up and he jumped up on his desk.

"Yes, I am the hero!" he yelled, and began laughing loudly. Matt smiled, content now that his friend was his usual, over-enthusiastic self.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you all liked it! Reviews are awesome!

**Note: **A pegasus is a legendary flying unicorn.**  
><strong>


End file.
